


(boy)friends

by systems



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto decides to come out to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(boy)friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an anon prompt on tumblr that had me laughing at the premise and fretting over the execution:
> 
> can u write a fic about makoto coming out to his family and them thinking "ok he likes haru" but him bringing home rin cause everytime i imagine that i start laughing really hard

Makoto was starting to really like Tuesdays. On Tuesdays, his swim club had practice that started and ended earlier than on other practice days. This meant he had time to catch a train over to visit Rin at Samezuka. And on Tuesdays, Rin's roommate Sousuke always had an appointment that kept him away until 8 o'clock.

"All right, good work everyone!" Makoto smiled at his small team. "We'll stop here for today." 

Nagisa took off for the showers, with Rei scurrying behind, admonishing him for running by the pool and trying not to have to run himself to keep up. Haru gave the pool one last longing look before he turned to follow. Makoto took one more look around to make sure there was nothing else that needed doing before he left. Just as he was about to go to shower and change, Kou waved him over. 

"Yes, Gou-chan?"

"Kou." She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to say congratulations. Onii-chan told me you two are together now. He sounded really happy," she said with a bright smile. 

"Oh." Makoto was surprised. "You know Rin's…?"

"Gay?" Kou said. "Yes. I didn't know you were, though." 

Makoto scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry. I haven't really told people at school, so…"

Kou shook her head and clutched her clipboard tighter. "It's okay. I just wanted to congratulate you, really." 

"Thank you," Makoto said. "I'm really happy that Gou-chan approves." 

Kou grinned. 

  


It was nearing 8 p.m. before Makoto remembered his conversation with Kou. He and Rin were lying together on Rin's bed. Their conversation had trailed off into contented silence a while ago. 

"Rin?" 

His boyfriend stirred and gave him a sleepy look. "Mm?"

"I think I'm going to come out to my family." 

Rin rolled away from where he'd been curled against Makoto's body and stretched alongside him until his fingertips hit the bedframe. "Wait a minute, I want to be awake for this conversation," he yawned. He tipped himself off the bed and reached across for the can of cola he'd left on his desk. "Ugh, it got all warm," he frowned, and then he drained it. 

Makoto smiled fondly. He took the opportunity to push himself up and settle with his back against the wall. He'd have to leave to catch his train soon, anyway. 

Rin sat on the bed, leaning on the wall next to Makoto. "When?" 

"I'm not sure," Makoto admitted. "Maybe this weekend?" 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rin asked, taking Makoto's hand and locking their fingers together. 

Makoto hummed. "No, I think I'll be okay. Maybe you could come over on Sunday, though? You could have dinner with us." 

"Call me if you need me sooner," Rin instructed. Makoto smiled indulgently, and Rin pouted. "I'm serious! If they give you any trouble-"

"Rin," Makoto said gently. "They're my family. It'll be okay." 

"Shut up and let me be nervous for you," his boyfriend grumbled. "This is supposed to be a big deal." 

Makoto laughed and pulled Rin close. "Thank you for worrying about me." 

"Yeah, well, someone's got to." 

  


That Saturday, Makoto asked his parents if he could speak with them after dinner. He saw them exchange worried looks, but they agreed. They sent the twins up to their room to play, and gathered around the dining room table. 

Makoto took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something." 

His mother nodded encouragingly. 

"I'm gay," he said, then raised his head to meet each of their gazes in turn. "And I thought you might like to know that about me."

He had expected a somber reception, but the silence made him squirm. His father looked thoughtful, like he was deliberating over his response. His mother had her eyes on his father. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" his father asked. 

"Yes," Makoto nodded. "I was hoping he could come over for dinner tomorrow."

"That'll be fine," his mother said. "I was going to have the twins practice baking with me. Do you think he'll want something chocolate?" 

Makoto tilted his head slightly. "I'm not sure. He doesn't like things that are very sweet. But you don't have to worry about it. You should make what the twins want." 

"The twins want what?" 

Makoto flinched when he realized his siblings had reappeared at his side. 

"What's going on?" Ren asked. He stood close to Makoto, grasping at his sleeve, while Ran looked between her siblings and their parents. 

"Ran, Ren," their mother said. "We told you two to stay upstairs until we called you." 

Ren had the good grace to look ashamed, but Ran lifted her nose in the air, unrepentant. "We didn't want to." 

Ren turned to Makoto and whispered, "She didn't want to."

"Ren!" his twin shouted. 

"Now, now. It's okay." Makoto glanced to his parents, who nodded, so he turned to his siblings. "I wanted to tell Mom and Dad a secret. Can you keep a secret for me?" 

Both nodded vigorously.

"I'm gay," Makoto said.

Ren frowned. "What does that mean?" 

"It means he doesn't want to marry girls," Ran said.

"Oh." 

Makoto watched the two of them stare at each other. He could almost hear their thoughts churning in their heads. 

Ren was the first to speak. "So does that mean I can marry Onii-chan?" 

The tension broke. His parents laughed and Makoto tugged Ren close, never more grateful for his serious younger brother than he was at that moment. 

  


"So, Makoto and Haruka," Tachibana-san said later that night. They were sitting in the living room together, listening to their children play video games upstairs. 

"I told you they were more than friends," said his wife. "I think it's sweet."

"I didn't say it wasn't," he replied. "It's not going to be easy."

"Those two will make it work," she said confidently. "They've been through a lot together already." 

  


Makoto was sitting on the stone steps, dangling a long leaf in front of his favorite white kitten when Rin arrived for dinner the next day. "You're early," he said, standing and brushing himself off. 

Rin frowned and looked away. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to be late. And you're out here." 

Makoto hummed. "It's nice out today, and I wanted to be here to greet you." 

Rin nodded but didn't say anything. 

"You look nice," Makoto said, chuckling when his boyfriend shifted uncomfortably. He was dressed in black pants and a dark burgundy buttoned shirt, with the black leather wrist band Makoto had bought him for their one month anniversary wrapped twice around his wrist. 

"Don't want your parents to think I'm not good enough for you," he mumbled.

Makoto smiled and pulled his boyfriend close. "No way." He kissed him then, just a brief touch of warm lips to his lips, his cheek, his forehead. "They'll love you." 

"You think so?" 

"They will."

"How do you know?" 

"Because I love you." 

"Mako, that doesn't even make sense," Rin grumbled. 

Makoto laughed, feeling calm and sure but noticing his boyfriend felt the opposite. "It'll be fine." He squeezed Rin's hand. "Come on, let's go inside." 

  


They first entered the living room, where the twins had spread a blanket across the floor and were busy trying to push each other off of it. Ran saw them first. 

"Onii-chan!" she yelled, horrified. "The floor is lava! You can't just stand there!" 

Makoto laughed. "I'm wearing my lava-proof boots. I'm immune." 

"Yeah, well, what about him?" Ran challenged, pointing at Rin.

"He's my guest, so I lent him my spares," Makoto said. 

Ran slumped her shoulders, but then frowned and straightened herself. "But Onii-chan, you said you were bringing Haru to dinner!"

Rin glanced to Makoto, who frowned slightly at his sister. 

"No? Ran, I told you I was bringing my boyfriend to dinner," Makoto said gently. "You see, when I said 'boyfriend,' I didn't mean a friend who is a boy. I meant the person I'm dating." 

The girl's jaw dropped. "You're dating _him_?!" 

Makoto felt himself blush and hoped Rin couldn't tell. "Yes. Ran, Ren, this is my boyfriend, Rin." He held out his hand and Rin took it, stepping closer. 

Ren appraised him with a serious look. Nodding to himself, lips set in a straight line, he held his hand out for Rin to shake. 

"Um?"

"You have to shake my hand, Rin-san," the boy said firmly. "So you'll know I won't try to kill you."

Rin had started to reach out, but jerked his hand back. "What?" 

"I saw it in a movie," Ren said, somber and patient. "The hero shook hands with the guy who got his girl and promised not to murder him in his sleep. You gotta shake my hand."

Ran started nodding. "Yeah and then Onii-chan, you need to give Ren a hug and cry a little, and say thank you."

"What kind of movies have you two been watching?" Makoto asked, alarmed. 

At his side, Rin smiled for the first time since he'd arrived.

  


"We should greet my parents," Makoto said after they'd navigated past the lava-filled living room and the volcano couch. "Mom's in the kitchen. I think Dad might be there, too." 

Rin took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go." 

Makoto smiled. "Don't be nervous. I told you, it wasn't that bad yesterday."

"I'm not nervous, you're nervous," Rin retorted automatically. He blushed, but he breathed out a laugh, which Makoto took to be a good sign. 

The Tachibanas were standing in the kitchen, working next to each other to finish preparing that evening's meal. Makoto's mother looked up first, and she touched her husband's shoulder. He set down the spoon he'd been stirring the soup with and turned around.

"Mom, Dad," Makoto said, and looked at Rin. "This is my boyfriend, Rin." 

"Good to see you again," Rin said stiffly. Makoto squeezed his hand. 

Makoto's mother looked confused. "But I thought-"

Makoto's father laughed, long and loud, startling everyone. "Welcome to the family, Rin," he chuckled. 

Both boys blushed furiously, and Makoto slapped a hand over his eyes. 

"Dad!" 

"Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at systemsforfic on tumblr!


End file.
